


Welcome To New York

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Betrayal, Darcy Lewis: PR Girl, Domestic, Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Returning Home, Superfamily, past betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Welcome To New York

After a month and a half of hiding out at Tony's estate in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania Steve, Tony, and Peter were finally returning home to New York, the tower, and their friends 

"Oh! It is so good to finally be going back home!" Tony said as he relaxed in his seat

"Yes it is" Steve replied as he adjusted the straps of Peter's baby carrier

"Pepper??" Tony said

"Yes" Pepper responded 

"Uh no offense but what the hell took you so long to calm down the media?? We have one of the best PR teams in the world! It should have only take a few days or a week!"

Pepper sighed 

"I'll explain when we get back to the tower"

"Uh ok"

Tony and Steve looked at each other and shrugged 

The car turned off the highway and onto the streets of Manhattan and Pepper ordered the driver to head to the underground entrance of the tower rather than the main front entrance 

"Why??" Tony asked 

"Because there's gonna be a hoard of paparazzi waiting for us there"

"I thought you said you took care of the media??"

"I did! That doesn't mean paparazzi aren't gonna stop following you"

Tony thought for a minuet 

"Right"

Pepper and Steve rolled their eyes 

The car soon pulled into the private underground entrance of Stark Tower and parked Steve, Tony, Peter, and Pepper got out and made their way up to the PR floor of the tower where instead of their PR team was 

"DARCY!!??" Steve and Tony said at once 

"Hey guys! Nice to see you back in New York" Darcy said as she sat the PR managers desk

"Darcy what the hell are you doing here?? Where's the PR team??" Steve asked 

"Well I think I'll let the boss lady tell you that"

Pepper cleared her throat

"Your old PR team was giving the media pieces of your personal life so I fired them"

"Those mother fuc..."

"Language!"

"And then I had Clint and Natasha give them a nice talking to"

[aka Clint and Natasha gave them a nice beating]

"And then I hired Darcy to be you new PR person"

"Why??"

"Because she's an insider and that way you'll all be safe"

"That makes sense"

"Yes! And now while Darcy gets things settled you three go up to the penthouse and relax"

"Go! Now!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Steve, Tony and Peter headed out of the office and down the hall into the elevator 

They looked down at Peter who slept through all of this and then up at each other and smiled

"Welcome home baby" Steve said 

"Welcome home honey" Tony replied 

THE END


End file.
